There are various arrangements for mounting inductors to the frame of an implement for purposes of cutting trenches in the soil for the application of anhydrous ammonia, fertilizers or other soil treatments. However, most mounting arrangements do not permit the inductors to be retracted for stowing the inductors out of soil engagement when use of the inductors is not desired. In the few instances where mounting arrangements permit the inductors to be retracted for stowing, it is necessary to use tools to loosen and retighten bolts and brackets in order to raise and lower the inductors between a working position and a stowed position, which is time consuming and cumbersome. There are some inductors that are hydraulically or pneumatically actuated to raise and lower the inductors automatically between a working position and a stowed position, but such automatic systems are costly. Accordingly, there is a need for a manually retractable inductor that is relatively low cost, but permits the inductors to be easily retractable from a working position to a stowed position.